This invention relates to a vanity and lavatory assembly that can be positioned between two opposed walls of a room. The assembly contains a vanity member that has a lavatory located therein and a section on the vanity member that can be used to support the vanity between two opposed walls. A mounting bracket having a support surface secured to each of the opposed walls so that the support surface of the mounting bracket can be used to support the vanity member. The mounting bracket is designed so that the vanity member can be easily positioned between the two opposed walls and so that the vanity member can be easily removed from its location between the two opposed walls. There is also a removably mounted securement means that is used to secure the vanity member in position on the mounting bracket so that the vanity member will be securely held in place on the mounting bracket.
In the past vanities have been constructed so that after installation, they become a permanent part of the room in which they are located. This was accomplished by building the vanity so that it is extended from the structural members or studs of one wall over to the structural members of the opposed wall and usually was similarly affixed to the structural members of the wall situated adjacent to and at 90.degree. to said opposed walls.
Another disadvantage of the traditional vanity is that since it is permanently affixed as a part of the room, it is difficult to remove for repair and replacement in case of damage.
Therefore, it would be very desirable to have a vanity unit having the lavatory contained therein that can be easily mounted between opposed finished walls in a room. There is also a need for a vanity that can be easily removed and replaced so that the decor in the bathroom of a commercial establishment such as a hotel or motel can be easily and relatively inexpensively changed. The removable feature of the vanity could also be utilized to improve the access to the plumbing for the lavatory in the vanity, allowing installation and/or repair of the plumbing fittings in a convenient location away from the room in which the vanity is installed. This resulted in a vanity that was very securely attached to the walls of the room. Then the lavatory, drawers or any other additional features were added to the vanity and frequently these additional features created a vanity that extended to the floor and that was secured to the floor. Or as an alternative to this systems pre-assembled vanity that extended from the floor to the desired height would be positioned between the studding or framing members of the room and this type of vanity would then be securely attached to the studding and to the floor or the room. Thus, the vanity was constructed so that it was a relatively permanent feature in the room. Once the vanity had been positioned the finished walls in the interior of the room could then be put in place so that they extended down to the edges of the vanity. At this time any additional finishing that was required on the vanity would also be completed. Thus, the walls of the room completely integrated the vanity into the structure of the room. It should be noted that this is a relatively expensive and time consuming process for installing a vanity, especially in a commercial application such as a hotel or motel where a large number of similar vanities are to be installed.
An additional problem with this type of traditional vanity is that it requires coordination between the plumbers and carpenters working on the room where the vanity is installed. In a normal installation the carpenters construct the rough walls in the room. The plumbers install the rough plumbing in the room when the rough walls are in place. Next the carpenters install the vanity and the plumber installs the lavatory once the vanity has been put in place. The carpenters then add the finished walls to the room and when this had been completed the plumbers return to install the finished plumbing. It is obvious, that to have this work done efficiently, the work of the carpenters and plumbers must be very well coordinated and scheduled. These coordination and scheduling problems are compounded when a large number of vanities have to be installed, such as in a hotel or motel. Therefore, this traditional vanity system can result in expensive delays and wasted time that further increases the cost of the vanity.
Since the vanities are so securely integrated into the structure of the room, it is very difficult to remove or replace the vanity. The finished interior walls around the vanity must be removed so that the vanity can be separated from the structural members or lumber of the room. Once this has been accomplished the vanity can be removed and another vanity secured in place and the finished walls around the vanity replaced or repaired. This type of replacement is a major project and it is not normally undertaken unless absolutely necessary. However, in large hotels and motels it is often desirable to remodel or change the decor of the room so that it remains attractive to the customers. The bathroom area is usually one place where this type of remodeling can drastically improve the appearance of the room. However, as previously discussed the vanities found in these rooms are usually very difficult to remove and replace. If this must be done on a large scale in all the rooms of a hotel or motel, it becomes a major remodeling project. Thus, most hotels and motels find this economically unattractive and they make due with their old vanities until they are forced to replace them. In some instances it is possible to remodel the vanity without removing it from the room and replacing it. However, to make any kind of a sufficient change in the vanity, it is usually necessary to make such drastic modifications that it is almost as expensive as completely removing the vanity.